Sheikah between Twilight
by Ookami-Kisanagii
Summary: Join Link, Midna and there new companion Tiamara on there journey to save Hyrule from the Twilight! Slight OC\Link! Disclaimer: I do not own LoZ...Just my character! XP


**Sheikah between Twilight**

**Prologue: A New Beginning!?! **

_The time has come for you to begin your journey..._

"My journey...?"

_The Hero is awakening. You have been chosen to aid him on his new beginning.._.

"I understand..."

Now, go, my child and fulfil the family name. Our way as the Sheikah's.

"Yes, Grand-mother..."

_Be careful, my Grand-daughter...Tiamara..._

...

Three days...Three painful days that I have walked. I Tiamara am NOT enjoying myself. I was born in the village of the Sheikah, a once strong and proud race that lived side-by-side with the Royal Family... But now there are only a handful of us. Banish for a crime our ancestor committed over 1000 years ago, we now live in a hidden forest. I have been train to fight in combat and intelligence, for if the Hero were to appear, I'd be there to aid him. But we had no idea when the Hero would re-awaken again. My Grand-mother has the power to speak to the Gods and they had announced that this year would be prospered. What a load of crap that was...I have no Idea where I am? I remember crossing the Bridge of Lake Hylia, but now am lost... But I have been hastened myself...The Twilight is approaching fast and I barely make it by. Strange thing have been appearing. Just the other day a mysterious woman helped me out. I could see her face, but she wore a large dark cloak with a purple scarf. She gave me travelling garments as well, said that the weather will begin to get worst, or something?

As I made my way through the mountain path I came across an open vast field. Still having no clue where I was, I continued on my way. Luckily for me the mailman ran by me. "Excuse me!?" I shouted out, but he kept going. "EXCUSE ME!?!"

"Hmmm...?"Finally he stopped and turned to my attention. "May I help you?"

"Am sorry, but I'm kinda lost. You wouldn't happen to know where I am." I asked, oh so kindly. Though I wouldn't blame the guy if I looked suspicious, I am wearing a long dark cloak.

"You're in the northern part of the Faron Plains." He replied with his creepy grind. I grimaced back in the best way that looked like I didn't notice his obvious creeper smiled and thanked him. You know it would have been nice if the God sent me a map of Hyrule before I set out on this damned-of-a-journey. Sighing, I headed south. Truthfully I had no idea where to find this "Hero", but I went with my instinct on this. I always have the tendency to follow my gut feeling.

Now, battling monster on the fields was no cake walk. All I had to defend myself was my long legs and a hunting knife. Hmmmm...Not much to protect myself with. But I shouldn't be complaining. I was trained to fight off enemies, but it would be nice to live in a world with no monster. And why do they have to be ugly monster, why not remotely good looking enemies. I'd have more fun beating up good looking bad guys.

As I made my way across the field I arrived at the entrance to the forest of Faron. Faron is one of the known summon spirits that protect this land, or at less that's what old mythology says. My motto is "I'll believe it when I see it" or something like that. Forest usually doesn't scare me, since I live in one myself, but this one felt different. That could be because I've never left my village till about three days ago and I'm not use to the outside world. I like to keep to myself a lot too, so when stranger talk to me I blindly look at them like the ugliest thing in the world, but I don't mean any harm. Strangely enough I met, guess what, a stranger.

"Hello, girl, what's up?" The hippy said. He was really strange? He had a bird nest living in his hair; even weirder is that birds were actually living in it. I stood my ground just to be cautious.

"You would happen to know what lies beyond this point would you?" I asked.

"Nothing much really, just ye old forest and Ordon village." He scratched his armpit.

"Ordon? A village in these woods?"

"That's right, all farmer land to the left up past that point." He pointed towards some inner cliffs. I looked long and hard before I finally decided to continue on. Never know if you'll walk into a trap or something.

"Thanks!" I payee my respect to the hippy and walk on.

As I came to the fork in the road I looked to see that one path was blocked off. Why? I'm not to sure, but I could tell which way the village was. Judging by the horse track and cart wheel in the ground it to the left...Just like the man said. Good. It seems I'm almost at the end of my journey. Walking through a small cavern I came to an opening there lied a pond, a place to rest. Sighing in relief I could take a quick break from my travels. Setting aside my equipment I kneeled down near the edge of the pond and filled my watering can as much as I could. Suddenly rustling came from the bushes and without warning I was attack.

"Gah!" I rolled out of the way from their first blow. "Goblins'!" I hissed. I tried to reach for my knife, but they already took hold of my stuff. "Damn!" I was trapped. I didn't think I'd be attacked this close from the village. More came running at me with their hand-craft clubs. I tried to kick them down, but they snuck up behind me, catching me off guard. I struggled to get free from their grip, but failed and without hesitation they knock me out cold.

**_Our young Sheikah is in danger, caught between life and death. What will happen to our adventurer...Stay tune...?_**

**...**

**Yahoo! I've been itching to start my LoZ fanfic and I finally started! XD Something tells me that it'll be grrrrrrrrrrrrreat! R&R Please! I like to hear both good and bad comments! Peace! **


End file.
